A Gift for Champions
by bikey88chic
Summary: Spike shows up to Buffy's front steps a year later after their triumph with destroying the Hellmouth.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

Chapter 1 Surprise

Buffy just got in from patrol. She goes to get some leftover pizza from the day before.

"Dawn!"

Dawn runs downstairs in her pajamas on, panicked.

"What?"

Buffy takes the empty box out of the fridge and gives her a look.

"Uhm, That wasn't me"

"Uh hm. Then who did it. Faith and Robin are in Mexico and Andrew hasn't been here all week.", the blonde said annoyed

"Xander."

"Really."

There is a knock on the door.

"There are other things to eat, Dawn. Plus I called for last pizza."

The knock on the door was began to get louder making Buffy really upset. She walks to the door and swings it opened annoyed with whoever stood there.

" What the hell?"

And there he was the last love of her life, her lover, the man that was her Champion.

"Ello, luv."

Spike smiles, as a quick reaction Buffy punches him in the nose without thinking. He falls back onto the porch outside.

"Bloody hell!"

Dawn run in scared from all the commotion she heard from the kitchen.

"I heard noises, is everything ok Buffy?"

Buffy doesn't say anything she's still staring at the British blonde in shock. Dawn looks at the direction her eyes can seem to fall from.

"Sp-Spike?"

Spikes still on the ground holding his nose.

"Yeah, Nibblet. It's me"

Buffy snaps out of it and is angry, feeling as if someone was pulling her leg.

"Is this a joke?"

Buffy's emotions was definitely about to run on high. Her eyes were watery but she refuse to let them fall. Dawn walked outside to help Spike up. But Buffy still didn't trust the situation she was in. The last time she was her lover he was burning to flames.

"Dawn!, get in the house now!", Buffy yelled, which made her younger sister jump.

" Buffy, its Spike"

"Its ok, Nibblet"

Spike stands the rest of the was up himself as Dawn walked back into the house and stood behind Buffy.

"Buff-"

"Call Giles."

"But-"

Buffy turns and gives Dawn a stern look. Dawn walks into the kitchen and did what was asked of her.

" Listen, pet. I know I should of called but Angel thought-"

" Angel thought?"

"It was best to-"

"Since when did you care what Angel has to say?"

"Its more too it. Sorry, luv."

Buffy looks into his crystal blue eyes then to his chest. She reaches her hand out to his chest, thinking it was some kind of mirrage, she touches him. He was there in the flesh.

" But how?"

"Pure luck, luv."

He looks into her eyes and his heart begins to warm.

" Can I come in now, luv?"

"I don't now, Spike. Is this a dream?"

Dawn comes running in from the kitchen excited with the good news. "Giles was out but Andrew was there."

"And?"

"He said he knew he was alive."

"He knew?" Buffy was mad especially at Andrew.

Dawn put her surrender hand in the air. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Buffy looks at Spike apologetically, "Sorry, com-

"Uhm, He also said Spike told him not to tell you" Dawn knew if she would have withheld info about Spike Buffy would be upset. But at the moment Buffy was pissed.

"Really, really. Andrew really. He get to know. You don't even like him."

"Buffy, you have to -"

"I have to what? Understand? To hell with that. Did you forget what I told you? How could you not tell me right after the very minute you returned?"

"It wasn't easy. Believe me it wasn't."

"Yeah picking up the phone isn't easy. What you didn't have any long distance dial out?"

Dawn was feeling really bad for Spike for telling what Andrew told her but it was rather him then her. He could handle it.

Spike was getting frustrated he can never win with her. "I would love to argue with you while I'm outside, luv. But the bloody sun'll be up soon. And I have to be in for I go to ashes again. So can I bloody crash or not?

Buffy slammed the door in his face she needed a second without looking at him, the little Summers was surprised by her older sisters actions.

"Set up the guestroom, Dawn"

Dawn left ecstatic. Buffy knew once she opened the door and invite him in she would not be able to resist the urge to kiss the love of her life. So she sent her away. She opened the door and Spike was sill standing there. She looked him in the eyes.

"Come in."

Spike comes in slowly taking a step at a time hoping she wont change her mind. He was in and small blonde walked up to him and they hugged.

"Sorry, luv." Spike whispered into his lovers ear.

Buffy looks at his face still wrap in his hug and kisses him. He kisses her back. At first their kiss was sensual but hearing Buffy whimper drove Spike crazy and now they were kissing passionately. As badly as they wanted to keep going Buffy had questions to which Spike had the answers to. Needing to breathe the slayer pulled away.

"I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea."

Dawn just finished putting a sheets on the guestroom bed for Spike and walks out when her cell phone rings.

"Hello. Hey Willow."

Buffy and Spike are now in the kitchen. Buffy was really hungry from slaying and the excitement of having Spike back didn't lessen her hunger for food.

"I would offer blood but you know."

"S'okay, slayer"

She pulls a bag out of the freezer and turn to Spike who was on the stool. " We have pizza rolls. I haven't ate."

"Sure"

Buffy gets the oven ready. Spike is checking her out. She can feel his eyes wondering over her body and to tell the truth she was ok with it. But she decides to ignore it until she gets some answers. Dawn walks in closing her cell phone.

"Willow's on her way."

Jumping off the stool. "What? No no no."

Dawn and Buffy looked at each other wondering what's going on with him.

"I'll tell her not to come. Okay." Dawn said trying to ease him.

"We'll just tell her to come over tomorrow." She put her hand on his to soothe him and he nodded.

"I'm going go and have myself a lie"

"OK"

They watch Spike leave the kitchen. And watches until he's out of site.

"Buffy?" The older Summers looks at her sister. " Is he okay?"

"I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

Chapter 2 Answers

Buffy knocked on the guestroom door. She didn't hear an answer but walked in anyway. Spike knew who it was before the door opened.

"Hope you don't mind I brought your food up anyway"

Spike stood at the window taking a drag if his cigarette. She rolled her eyes. He was definitely the same Spike.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Talkin' bout that bit downstairs? Just nerves, pet."

"Ok, you mind putting that out?"

Spike flicked the cigarette out the window and turn and leaned against it looking at Buffy. She puts his food on the nightstand.

"Just one of Dawnie's rules for the house. You know, Faith"

"Right."

There was a moment of silence between the two. As Buffy thought of Spike in the same city with Angel.

"I don't know if I should be more surprise that your alive or that you and Angel survived each other."

Amused Spike chuckled bitterly, "It came close, luv. So close. Buffy?

"Yeah." She stood with her arms crossed.

"I'm here with you, right." He hugs himself.

"Yeah." She could feel his stare from across the room even though it was dimly lit.

"So why do you feel so far away? Are you stared?" Spike was feeling vulnerable.

Buffy seems to sense his vulnerability and walks over so she was now standing in front of him. She was feel the same as he was as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes. Imma afraid. " he place his palm on her cheek. "I'm afraid I might wake up and you wont be here. I've had so many dreams of you. And at the moment I don't know if I'm sleeping or awake."

Buffy hand touches his and runs up to his shoulder to his neck. She touches his face and at that moment Spikes thumb traces her bottom lip.

"It's real. So real, Buffy."

Their lips reach for the other and before the knew it they were met in a passionate embrace, getting entangled in front of the window as they bathed in the moonlight. Spike hands were engaging their selves in his lovers hair as she was gripping him tighter. Buffy had to stop before she past out, unlike the British blonde, she needed to catch her breathe.

"Spike, I wish I could just keep kissing you but I have to know how you're here-I don't want you here one second and gone the next. I couldn't deal."

"Alright, where's Nibblet? She probably wants to know too."

"I sent her to bed. Its already way late. She has school."

"Wont get much sleep."

"Yeah, I know. She's usually in bed. Its all the excitement. Its very dull around here."

"Oh." Spike said not wanting to be the center of everyone's attention except for Buffy's. He walks over to the food on the nightstand popping it in his mouth before he sat on bed with his back against the headboard. "Thanks, pet."

He patted a space in front him requesting silently where he wanted her to sit. And she did sitting Indian style. He bit into a pizza roll and offered to feed Buffy the rest. She ate because she hadn't ate yet.

"From what I told, luv, Angel found an envelope on his desk and he opened it. He said the trinket he gave you fell out and did some glamy thing and there I was."

"That's all. Who gave him the letter?" To Buffy it didn't make sense.

"Well, that's how I came about but its definitely not all. They don't know who sent it." says as he continues sharing his food.

"How could they not? It doesn't make any sense, Spike"

"Bloody tell me 'bout it. You better be glad you can kiss this dandy lad."

Buffy rolled he eyes as she chewed her food. Then she looked at him puzzled. After she let the fact he was tooting his own horn to notice he was talking about something else. Spike saw the look she was giving him and decided to elaborate.

"When I came back I was incorporeal for awhile. Then I had to save myself from slipping into hell."

"Spike" Buffy's heart skipped a beat.

"Its ok, kitten. I'm here."

Spike gave his lover his last pizza roll. She took a bit and feed the rest to him. He grabbed her hand before she could take it away and kissed it.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to call. Incorporeal'n all. I walk through walls, so yeah."

"Your still touching me." Her hand still in his.

"I know, pet. Its just I missed you and-"

"No, your not incarpoolin or whatever. Why?"

"Someone sent me a box. Once it was opened I was all me again"

Buffy moves so she could be closer to him as she sat on the back of her legs. They stare at each other both feeling the tingle. The older Summers took his right hand with her left hand and clasp their hands together like their last goodbye.

"I want you to know that what I'm about to say I mean it. William, I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

And without warning she kisses him. Just as that happens their kiss lights up for a second but disappears when Buffy pulls away. She looks at him but his eyes are still closed.

"Spike?"

She rubs his arms. He opens them and looks at her. His eyes seem to change from a dull blue to a sky blue. " God, I love you, too, Buffy. You make me feel alive." She smiles.

"Can I hold you tonight? Just to sleep."

The young blonde nods her head "yes" . Spike slid down the bed so his head rested on a pillow. Buffy then settled on his chest. As she played with his shirt she reminisced on how it felt so good to be whole again. Or has she ever. She silently thanked God because she new Spike was a gift. She was beginning to nod off when she thought of something.

"Spike, can I call you William?"

"Bloody better not."

"I'm not calling you Spike. I won't."

"Okay. Only you, luv. I swear if Nibblet and the others-"

"Ok, ok."


	3. Chapter 3 Spike Into William

***Disclaimer- Characters aren't mine***

***NC-17***

***Reviews Plz***

Chapter 3 Spike Into William

Dawn alarm work her up but she was fighting it. Finally allowing the clock to win she got up and stretched. She didn't here anything downstairs which was odd because her sister was usually up. She got dressed and went into the bathroom so she could finish her early morning routine.

When she finished eating her strawberry pop tart. The young brunette went to Buffy's room and noticed that her bed was still made, so she checked on Spike. Their they were cuddle and sleeping peacefully on thee guest bed. She made sure that the black curtains covered the windows so no sun would bother Spike then made her was to school.

The younger Summers parked her car in the school parking lot and was greeted by Rona and Vi as she got out. " Hey guys."

"What's up! I called last night" Rona said.

"Oh, last night was a total drag" She wasn't sure if last night's surprise guest was a secret or not, "I had research papers."

"I know right it's like all my teachers decided together to give a research assignment." Said Vi annoyed. Rona and Dawn laughed at her. "Shouldn't Slayers get a free homework pass."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"Come on, you get a free pass in a half." Rona making reference that her sister is the slayer.

"Right, so lame." She told them as they walk to their classroom.

The blonde couple are spooning, still resting away when Spike intake a deep breathe as he wakes. He looked it around it was still dark in the room thanks to the black curtain covering the windows.

He then realized the sleeping beauty in his arm, she was still resting soundlessly. Checking her profile from were he lay, his eye fell from her unique nose, to her pouty lips, until they finally rested on her lovely stretched neck.

The British lad had a strong urge to kiss it and he did, traveling up slowly to back of her ear. Buffy sighed feeling her body being aroused. He knew the blonde was awake so he took his hand and started to caress her bare stomach. She felt so warm in his grasp as she felt his hand drawing circles around her belly button and him nipping her ear before kissing it.

"I love you. I love you." Spike repeated as his hand traveled down to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

"Williams." Buffy moaned. Spike turned to his side resting on his elbow as he turned Buffy on her back. She looked at him in the dark room. "I love you, too."

Buffy pulled on the bottom on his shirt and lifted it over his head. He bend down and gave her a sweet kiss. He took off her shirt and was surprise to see her upper body bare.

"I love the way your body reacts when I touch you." Taking his palm over her right breast and caress it gently then showing the left the same attention.

"I love the way you bloody shiver." His hand moves from her breast and dances around her flat stomach. He body responds with a tremble she couldn't control.

Spikes hand quickly disappears inside her pants making Buffy gasp, "William." after hearing his lover saying his real name so erotically, he decided then and there she can call him William anytime she wanted.

Spike removes his hand from her pants and takes them into his mouth. Buffy looks at him. "I love the way you taste, vanilla with a dap of honey."

The beautiful blonde couldn't take it anymore. Desire getting the best of her she starts to slide her pants off almost franticly making it difficult, seeing her trouble he helps. " I love the way you touch me." She said guiding his hand that was in his mouth to her center.

Taking full advantage, he begin to explore his lovers lips, making her moan. After reacquainting himself he slips two of his digits into her canal making her call out to him in surprise. She places her face into his neck trying to calm her beating heart as she grips his arm. His pace was slow and tantalizing making her wetter. "I got you, luv."

She pull him into a kiss needing to feel his closeness. "I need you. I need you inside of me, William."

That's all he needed to hear for him to get off the bed and undress. As he did that Buffy stripped off the only clothing she was wearing. Spike stood drinking in the person he loved the most and the body his body desired the most.

"Please don't leave me again William." she demanded as he climb on top of her and settled between her legs. Using his thumb to brush her bang from her eyes her kissed her forehead. He kissed both her cheeks, her nose, and then finally her lips for the very time that day.

The slayer pushed her tongue between his lips wanting to taste him at that moment Spike entered her halfway making her moan in his mouth. Pulling away from the kiss she let a painful moan, as her hand went to slow his hips. Spike looked at her concerned.

"It's okay, just adjusting. Oh god. You feel so good." Easing his concern.

"I wont." Buffy looked at him confused.

"Wont?"

"I wont leave you." He pushing himself all way into his lovers he start to make love to her slowly then speed up to a steady pace that has her moaning and pulling him closer.

"I love you." He grunted in her ear.

"I lov-v- mmmmm" Buffy tried to tell him, but Spikes quick change of position made it hard for her to speak. Spike now on his knees as he had Buffy on her back drawing her hips into his a little bit harder and faster than before. Her body began to shiver. "William?"

She was asking for him and he knew it. He also knew she was close. He pulled her up so they were chest to breast. He supported her back with his arm while his other hand pull her face into a passionate kiss to quiet her loud moans.

"I've got you, luv."

Her 5'3 figure began to shake and it was due to the new position he had her in and the fact that he was aiming straight at her sweet spot. "Oh, God, I'm going- I can't-"

Spike knew this was going to be a strong orgasm for the both of them by the way she was grabbing at him uncontrollably and way her walls were trapping him. He pumped once and that's all it took for them to come.

"William!"

"Buffy!"

Buffy scratched his back, dragging her nails across his back to his shoulder and he kept pumping into her until he couldn't move anymore. He hugged her close as she gasp for breathe.

"Sorry." Breathing hard.

"For."

"Your back, I couldn't -" A little embarrass she couldn't keep it together.

"It's alright, luv." he said content.

Spike sat with his back against the headboard with Buffy still straddling him. Her head rested on his chest. Her heart was still thumping crazy in her ear and it seemed she could hear another, realized it wasn't hers she looked at Spike. He brushed her wet hair away from her face.

"What, slayer?"

"I think your heart is beating." She said not believing what she was saying.

"Come again." Thinking their little sex session had her talking crazy.

"You didn't notice." Buffy got out of bed.

"Slayer, with all the things going on with my body I would be -" She opened the curtains, Spike jumps out of bed and goes into a dark corner of the room, angry.

"What the fuck, slayer?" Pissed

Buffy walks over to him and holds out her waiting for him to take it. " Do you love?" she asked.

"Baby, of course, without a doubt, luv." he said sincerely.

"Then don't call me slayer as a term of endearment." She smiles at him and he returns it. "So I'll protect you."

Spike thought she couldn't be more adorable and decided to take her hand. She lead the way over to the opened curtain. And there they stood, Spike in one piece enjoying the heat from the rising sun and nowhere near becoming ashes.

"Buffy, am I still here?" Spike asked amaze at such miracle as he touched the window.

"Baby, your so here." She said excitedly as she kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4 A Bit Of Normalcy

***Disclaimer- Characters aren't mine***

***Reviews Plz***

**Chapter 4 A Bit Of Normalcy**

Spike and Buffy are laying on the bed fully satisfy. Both recapping their morning together.

"Baby, that last move…knocked me out cold," said Buffy laughed, "I almost couldn't handle it."

"You couldn't," Spike said with a smirk.

He gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Buffy, I'm home. And I stopped by the butcher's for Spike." Dawn said from downstairs.

Buffy panics and try to get up but her legs failed her. She breaks her falls by sitting on the bed. " Note to self: To much sex, may cause numbness in legs."

Buffy turns her head and looks at her lover and whines. " Baby, I need a shower." Spike laughs, get off the bed and picks her up quickly. They enters Buffy's bathroom.

"Pet, we need a shower." Spike says starting the shower while Buffy sits on top of the toilet.

"There's an extra toothbrush under the sink."

"Thanks, luv. Waters warm and waiting for us." Spike gets in and Buffy follow.

"So, should we tell the gang?" Buffy asked while washing her hair with her eyes closed.

"No!" Spike said to quickly which made Buffy open her eyes to look at him.

"Well, its going to be kinda hard to keep it from them. Especially Dawn."

"Ok, Bit's an exception."

Dawn puts Spike's blood in the fridge and looks for something to eat. She begin humming a song she has in her head in the process.

Buffy's at the sink brushing her teeth. Spike walk up behind her getting ready to brush his.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Giles about this?" Buffy says looking a him in the mirror then wipes her mouth.

"Maybe." Spike says wiping his mouth.

Buffy decides not to question him any more on their miracle, wanting to focus more on their relationship. She moves to the side of the sink giving Spike room to finish.

"I'll think about it, ok, luv?" Spike says looking Buffy in the eyes. Buffy nods and kisses his ear. She slide herself between him and the sink.

"I don't know if we're going to do that last position anymore. I lost the feeling in my legs." She says playing on his chest with her finger .

"Oh, yeah, we definitely are," he says seductively then whispers, " You were so tight."

Spike begins to kiss her neck as his hand found there way to her center. Then there's a loud knock on the bathroom door. Startling them both.

"Buffy! Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah, Dawnie." Buffy says trying to control her breathing then whispers to Spike, "Stop. Stop doing that."

"Where's Spike?"

"Uhm, I can't hear you. We'll talk when I get out."

"Ok" Dawn says and walks away."

"Thanks." Buffy says to Spike a little agitated.

"She didn't know I was in here, luv." the Bleach blonde says trying to sound innocent. Buffy rolled her eyes as he kisses her neck then licks it. "How about another round, luv?" The slayer looks at him as he gets on his knees. Just as she was about to protest he traces her hipbone with his tongue cause her to stiffly a moan.

"Just one."

Dawn is sitting at her desk doing her homework, eating chips from the bag, and watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. Then she hears a loud moan. She shook her head.

"Should of known." Dawn says to herself.

Buffy is laying in bed with her undergarment on feeling very content. Spike comes out the bathroom with his black jeans on giving her his infamous eyebrow raise.

"Luv, as much as I love to see you in your birthday suit, you have to get dressed."

"I will. I'm just so tired. No thanks to you."

"Aren't you the slayer. Your stamina should-"

"Was shot to hell." Buffy says interrupting whatever Spike was going to say.

She gets up and begins to get dressed. Spike throws on his shirt. "I'm going to see about Bit." He says leaving the room.

Spike leans against Dawn's doorframe. Watching her.

"Hey, lil Summers." Spike says getting Dawn attention.

Dawn looks up from the TV and smiles at Spike. "Hey Spike, its still so exciting to see you."

"It's nice to be back, pet," Spike says pausing afterwards thinking about what his going to say, "There's something important I need to tell you, Bit."

Dawn turns her chair as he takes a seat on her bed near her. "I know about you and Buffy. Its kinda obvious and I have ears."

"I'll remember that." Spike says feeling a little uncomfortable about his new found info coming from Dawn.

Buffy walks into the kitchen and begins to make herself some ice cream. Someone knocks on the front door. She goes to open it.

"Willow"

"Hey Buff," says Willow examing her best friends glowing expression.

Buffy walks back into the kitchen with Willow following.

"What you been up to?" Says Willow smirking.

"Nothing." Buffy says not catching the smirk due to her putting up ice cream.

"So, I heard the good news," trying to get Buffy to talk.

"Yeah. Dawn is so excited. I had to threaten her for her to go to bed last night."

Buffy grabs a spoon and sits down on a stool in front of her ice cream.

"That sounds like her. And you? You didn't do a little inside dance?"

"I'm very much overwhelmed. And yes there was dancing" Buffy says eating her ice cream. Willow spots a hickey on her neck.

"So whatcha been doing all day?" says a giddy Willow, knowing full and well what she's been doing.

"Look, Bit. You cant tell anyone . I swear Dawnie." says a very intimidating Spike.

"Okay, ok." says the young Summers crossing her heart with her index finger.

"I'm human."

Dawn shrieks loudly.

Willow and Buffy jump.

"Shouldn't we?" Willow asked nervously.

"Oh, no, William- Spike is up there," says the slayer dismissing it.

"So are you going to tell me what you two have been doing?"

"Talking."

"I'm sure he did a lot of talking with his lips connected to your neck. Unless I'm doing it wrong, which I'm sure I'm not."

"Huh!" Buffy hides her neck with her hand. Willow laughs.

"Don't tell Xander. I will," Buffy says as Spike walks in.

" Ok," Red says then looks at Spike, "Hey Spike, nice to have you back."

"Thanks," he says taking Buffy's spoon and eating her ice cream. She looks at him annoyed.

" What, luv? I'm really hungry," he stated eating another spoon full.

"There's a fridge. You have arms again."

"Oh, that reminds me. I got some blood in the car." Red says leaving to go get it.

Spike grabs Buffy's whole bowl of ice cream and continues to eat it.

"Honey, I was eating that," says a very frustrated and pouting slayer .

Spike kisses the pout away. " I'll take you out to eat tonight."

"Really," Buffy says giving a hundred watt smile, "We've never done that. I like you wooing me."

Spike kissed her again then notice her hand holding her neck.

"Luv, why is your hand on your neck?"

"Willow discovered a present you left me."

"Sorry."

"I'm returning it later." Buffy says with a smirk.

"You hear Dawn. She's excited."

"Yeah. We did. What's she doing?"

"Homework." He stated.

"Did she ask how," asked Buff suddenly worried that maybe over shared.

"Yeah I told her we don't know and we're keeping quiet about it." Spike says reassuringly.

Willow walk back into the kitchen with a brown bag full over the top with blood. Spike and Buffy look at each other and then at Willow.

"Uhm, Wills."

"Okay, maybe, I over did it." Willow says defensively.

"Maybe? Red, that's an understatement."

Will gives Spike a frown as he puts his dish in the sink.

"Hey, I was helping you out," noticing color in his face, "well, you do look a little red."

"What are you on about, Red?" Spike says putting the blood in the fridge.

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing things. I have to go promised Kennedy I'll be back with groceries."

"How domestic of ya'll ," Buffy says amused.

"It's nice having a bit of normalcy." says Will getting ready to leave.

Dawn walks as Willow Walks out. "Hey Dawnie. Dinner Friday at my place. Spike you better be there."

Dawn and Buffy look at Spike.

"Sure, Red."

"Wow, Spike, what's it like being 'normal'?"

Spike looks at Buffy smiling saying "Heaven." Making Buffy blush.

"Speaking of," Turning her attention to her young sister, "We got a dinner date tonight."

"We do," Dawn says exciting then realizes, "Oh, ya'll do."

The blonde couple look at each other and knew it was going to be a family outing.

"Bit, go get dressed for Goldilocks changes her mind."

Dawn runs up stairs.

Buffy knocks on Dawn door dressed in a sundress and looking to see if her sister was ready.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Filling her purse with stuff. Buffy turns to leave then "Buffy."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy. I'm happy for you and Spike too. Its like the family is whole again. Like Spike's my brother-in-law now." Dawn says cheerfully.

"Huh?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Needing Answers

*Disclaimer- Characters aren't mine*

*Reviews Plz*

Chapter 6 Needing answers

A couple of weeks have past and everything has become different since Spike came back. Giles was surprised to see Spike and wanted more answers than Spike could give him. Surprisingly Xander was excited to see Spike. He had another male to bond with. Everyone knew it would be shortly lived. The two blondes were together and everyone was okay with it., but some more excited that others. And through all the excitement of having Spike home not one of them mention that he was human again.

Spike has moved into the Summers house and into Buffy's room. Buffy began sharing her closet, draws, and, of course, her bed. There they lay in bed sweating after a quick "so called" workout session.

"That was great," Buffy praised her lover.

"Yeah. And you didn't scream." Spike mention knowing how annoyed the blonde got.

"I do not always scream." Buffy says playfully hitting him.

"Oi, Dawn said she could hear us. Well, mostly you."

Spike chuckles and Buffy sit up to digest this embarrassing news.

"What? When did she tell you?" the blonde panic.

"Couple of weeks ago," Spike brushes it off laughing.

Buffy started to hitting him in his chest hard now and he laughs harder.

"Its not fucking funny Spike."

Spike grabs her arm to keep her from landing anymore blow. Bloody hell.

"That was when she gone you…and when she's home u start to kiss me when I…"

Buffy finally piecing together why Spike always let her scream when their were home alone and when they had company though it was better if she couldn't breath. _Am I really that loud?_

"I tried love, luv."

"Oh, really. You know…" she climbs on top of him, "I've let you take control for a while."

"Your point."

Buffy find his erection and impales herself on him moaning in pleasure as she fits him in.

"Shit, Slayer." Spike gasped.

"I'm in control tonight, William." Buffy moaned out.

Buffy had Spike screaming all kinds of unintelligence including her name as he came. His hips jerk up in reflex hitting a spot that made Buffy coming again.

"Oh," Buffy said biting her lips and scratching Spike's chest as she rode through her waves, " Shit."

"Bloody hell"

"You _so _screamed." Buffy breathed out a sensual chuckle.

"Did not"

"Did too."

Buffy leaned back and showed Spike the bruises he accidentally put on her hips.

"Did you forget we were going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sorry, pet. It was a loud moan." he says rubbing his lovers hip with affection.

"It's a small bikini." Says the sassy slayer crossing her arms.

"Okay, I scream like a little-You!"

Spike busted out laughing, which made his lover to used his as a punching bag once again.

"So not funny. Your not embarrassed because Dawn 's not in the house." Buffy lays next to Spike, "Anyways, she has a boyfriend she want to bring to the beach with us."

"What?" Spike looked over at Buffy.

"It's okay. I checked him."

"Well, that comforting. I'll be talking with this little whelp."

"Spike, don't" Buffy says a little to forcefully.

Spike was thrown by her tone. She must be coming on the rag her though. He watched as she got out of bed and began to dress.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry if-"

"No, its ok." Buffy cut him off.

Buffy zipped up her boots.

"Then where you off to?"

Buffy stands and walks to her weapons chest and turns around.

"Patrolling. I kinda been slacking off since you arrived."

"What do you mean by kinda?"

"I the since that I haven't been," Buffy scowled herself.

She turns and grabs some weapons. He understood why she hadn't gone. It was hard just being away from her while she went to work. He gets out of bed and get dressed.

"I'm going." Said the determined Britain.

"What? No."

"Its not a discussion, Buffy."

Buffy leaned on the door frame thinking of a reason why he couldn't go when Spike stalked up to her.

"And I'm not bloody Xander."

Buffy puts her hand over his heart and looks into his eyes.

"Just be careful, honey."

"Don't worry, luv." Spike said feeling warm all over again from Buffy calling him, _honey_.

* * *

Spike and Buffy are walking through the cemeteries talking. Well, Buffy was doing enough talking for both.

"I swear the little boy kept asking for my number. I kept telling him I was his guidance counselor." Buffy says explaining her day at work.

"That's all you told the hormonal time bomb." Spike said annoyed that some young berk was putting moves on his girl.

"And that I already have a very," walk up to him continuing as if he wasn't talking, "sexy British blonde boyfriend who fucks me so hard I cant use my legs for hours."

Spike raised his left eyebrow.

"Luv, please tell me your joking."

Buffy gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course not. I just revised it for you."

Buffy heard a twig snap. Spike heard it too. They both grabbed for their weapons. Just as they did two vampires jump out from behind some trees. The first vamp pushes Buffy, making her hit her head on a tombstone and land on the grass. The second vamp punched Spike to the ground. Spike got up quickly and punched and kicked him back. Buffy was still on the ground, when her vampire came towards her. Just as he pounced on her, she kicked him so hard that the tree branch behind him turning him to ash. Buffy got up quickly worried about her lover.

"William!"

Spike punched his vampire in the chest and he flew across the graveyard. Landing next to Buffy. She was amazed but dusted him quickly.

" What the fuck…was that?" She asked rubbing her bleeding head.

* * *

Spike walks from the kitchen sit next to Buffy and holds the ice pack he just made to the back of Buffy's head. Buffy snatches the ice pack from him.

"Buffy, its not like I knew what's going on."

Buffy slouches in the couch resting the ice to her sore head, staying silent.

"Luv, you have to believe me, I'm just as surprised as you. I cant take all this shit going on with my damn body."

Buffy puts the ice down to her lap and hugged him. She knew it wasn't his felt. Nobody knew what was going on with his body.

"We have to tell them. I would love to be happy wit you being human. But now we need answers, William."


	6. Chapter 6 Hit the Beach

**A little bit of NC-17**

Chapter 6 Hit The Beach

Buffy and Spike are on a large beach towel a couple of feet away from the water. Spike sitting, trying to look at the ocean but his eye kept moving over his lover body which was leaving nothing to his imagination.

Buffy was trying to get her tan on its been a long time since she's been to the beach so she was trying to enjoy the experience but the looks she felt from her lover were driving her crazy. She was wearing her black bikini, because she hasn't gone shopping for a bathing suit and a pair of shades to block the sun and to keep Spike from seeing her eyes. She was still hurt from last night and she didn't want him to find out something she plan on telling him later.

Spike lays next to Buffy resting on his elbow. She's been ignoring him since they patrol last night and he was a little frustrated because she left him hanging last night in bed to watch a movie with Dawn. Now she was laying in a two piece and was finding it hard to control himself. He traces his fingers from her shoulder to hand. He picks up her hand and kisses her palm.

"I love you. Please don't stay mad for to long, luv" Spike letting his inner William out.

"I love you, too. An I'm not mad." Buffy lied.

"You sure. We didn't knock any boots last night." Spike says raising an eyebrow.

Buffy sits up on her elbows and looks at him. He would turn it to sex.

"Not everything is about sex, Spike?" says Buffy controlling her anger.

"If its about telling the gang- cause we're doing that tonight?" Spike trying to figure out what going on with her.

"No, its not about that." Buffy says in frustration.

Spike was quiet for a second looking at the ocean. Buffy was looking at him through her shades. She didn't know how to tell him what she wanted to. She was so scared of his reaction. What 200 year ex-vampire wants this? What would it mean for their future?

"Where's Dawn?" says a calm Buffy.

"Playing in the water with Jughead." Spike answered.

"Jarred." Buffy corrected him.

"Sod off, here she comes."

Dawn walks over to them and sit on the towel next to Buffy. She noticed that neither of them has been in the water.

"You guys didn't go for a dip. The water is great. Come on, Spike. How long has it been 200 years?" Dawn complained.

"Sod off." says Spike.

Buffy removes her glasses and looks at her sister.

"Having fun, Dawnie?

Dawn nods and smiles and glances at Spike skin.

"Yo, Spike if you don't tell someone your human soon your suntan will." Dawn says laughing.

"You can tell, ey." Spike says smiling.

Buffy put on her shades and turns onto her stomach. Spike sees her firm ass and legs and starts to feel an erection coming on and stands quickly.

"I'm going fo a swim. Coming, luv?" Spike asked walking away.

"Maybe, later." Buffy yelled hearing him walking away.

Spike run into the water swimming far. When her raises his head he's greeted by Jerrod.

"So?" Dawn drags out.

Buffy turns her head to look at her sister.

"What's up, Dawn?" asked Buffy.

"Are you mad at him?" Dawn asked worried.

"No."

"Well, he's been mopping around and has been doing everything for you. Jer thinks his whipped or something." Dawn laughed

Buffy sits on her elbows and drops her head a then runs her hands through her hair. She lifts her head .

"It's complicated." Buffy breathed out.

"The last time you said that I was younger and it was bad." Dawn says folding her arms.

"Your point."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not trying to bring up the past but the 'its complicated' then was horrible and I'm just hoping the ' its complicated' now is some how better." Dawn explained.

"We're telling the gang tonight , Dawn." Buffy begins.

"Oh, your nervous. They're going to be so excited."

"I guess but something else happened last night."

"Eww, Buffy. TMI. I don't-"

"What? Dawn! No, we didn't. We didn't last night." Buffy says annoyed at her kid sisters mind.

* * *

Spike and Jarred walk out of and water and sit close enough to feel the raise of it.

"So, Jarred, how old are you?" Spike asked.

"Seventeen, Sir." The nervous boy answered.

"Bloody hell. Don't Sir me." says Spike annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Sss-" The boy sputtered out.

"Yeah, right." Spike interrupted, " Imma make this threat short and sweet, you piss ant. You hurt Dawn in anyway, if she comes home crying because of anything. Imma cut your balls off, slice them in half and send them to your mum for Christmas. Got it"

Jarred's eyes bugged out of his head from the threat and he couldn't tell if he was joking or not. But he took a pretty good guess. Don't hurt Dawn: Check.

"Yea, yea. Sir. I mean…"

Spike walks back into the water feeling that he had successfully scared the shit out of the kid.

* * *

Buffy sits up and site Indian Style next to Dawn, while she grabbed drinks from the cooler.

"When we went patrolling last night we got jump by two vamps. Spike punched one and he went flying across the damn graveyard." Says a still stunned Buffy.

"Woo hoo. One for Spike." Dawn says taking a sip of her drink.

"No, Dawnie. You don't get it. If Spike is human-"

"That shouldn't be possible." Dawn finished.

"Exactly. Were guessing it left over from being ex-vampy." Buffy stated.

"Cool."

"I hope you mean _uh oh_." Buffy said.

Jarred walks over to them looking nervous. Buffy and Dawn look watch him approach them. Buffy sees fear in his eyes. Damn it Spike.

"Hey, Dawn. Want to go get some ice cream?" Jarred asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dawn says standing next to him, " you okay?"

"Yea, of course. I'm here with you." Jarred smiled.

Dawn takes his hand in hers and he kisses her as they walk away.

Buffy could smack Spike for threatening Jarred. She begins to look around for him. She spot him coming out of the water. All of a sudden everything was in slow motion. Water was dripping from his curly blonde hair, to his face to his flat abs, and down to his swimming trunks. Buffy's body instantly began to react. She started to think about how she left him last night stroking himself for her just to walk out the room to watch a movie with Dawn. The closer he got the more she regretted it and the hotter she got. Spike sees her looking.

"Like what you see, pet." Spike leered.

"You have no idea." Buffy looked into his eyes.

"I wanna make love to you. Slow and gentle." Spike whispered into her lips.

Spike kisses her making her lay on her back. He moves his hand between her thighs rubbing up and down.

"William, stop." Buffy breathed out.

Not that the beach was full of people but Buffy prefer not getting caught by Dawn and her new boyfriend. Or anybody else. Spike into her eyes.

"Am I making you wet?" Spike asked making her blush, "I am aren't I."

"I want you." Buffy confessed.

"Tonight, luv.' Spike says kissing her.

"I need relief now. You must finished what you started."

"So, baby. You know, I can finish."

Spike begins to look around trying to figure out where they could go.

* * *

The tinted windows are fogged on their truck. There's a lot of panting and moaning going on. Spike and Buffy are in the back seat. Buffy is sitting on the seat while Spike pumping into her.

"Oh God! William, I'm coming!" She moan loudly.

Spike began picking up the pace. Buffy reaches for him drawling him closer to her as they both come.

"Buffy" Spike shuddered.

Spike kissed her forehead then her lips. He pulls her trembling form into him. They laid down and rested a little bit. Spike can tell that Buffy still was a little tense, something was bothering her.

"Luv, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Spike asked sincerely.

"I missed my period last month and I was suppose to start this week." Buffy breathed out.


	7. Chapter 7 Not Sure for Sure

Chapter 7 Not Sure for Sure

Spike looked at Buffy as if waiting for her to continue but she doesn't.

"Sorry, luv. Am I suppose to understand that?" Spike asked.

Buffy begins to tying up her bikini bottoms and top and Spike follow suits.

"No, I guess not. We'll talk about it later." Buffy says angrily.

Spike sit there frustrated and decides he needed to smoke, and pulls out a cigarette. Buffy finds her shorts and put them on.

"Imma go find the kids so we can go" Buffy says then looks at Spike, " Don't smoke in the truck."

Buffy opens the door and leaves. Spike takes a another drag before getting out of the truck to continue. He looks out at the beach that was thinning as a brunette girl walking towards him catches his eye. That's all he needed was some chick hitting on him. Sure back in his vampire days her would have been more than excited. But now he had Buffy and he couldn't do that to her.

"Hey," the brunette says seductively when she's standing in front of him.

Spike looks at the 5'6 brunette looking model up and down but doesn't say anything.

"Strong silent type huh?" the brunette questioned rubbing his left arm.

Spike takes another drag not really showing an interest in her. But the girl obviously didn't understand.

"Just the way I like them. You know, I've been watching you," she says trying to catch his eye.

"Then you know I'm not interested." Spike says blowing smoke out.

Buffy, Dawn, and Jarred walk up to the scene of a girl handing a piece of paper to Spike. Dawn and Jarred were making fun of the girl cause it was clear that he was not interested. But Buffy was pissed and she saw red. She walks over to him and stands on his right side.

"Hey, baby." Buffy says pulling him to a kiss.

The brunette in front of them seems unfazed by it.

"You wore me out earlier. Now I'm all hungry," Buffy says pulling the pout that made Spike crazy.

Spike looked at Buffy and was ready for round two. He's never seen her jealous before and found it entertaining as well as sexy. Dawn and her boyfriend walked up. The brunette was looking at the obvious couple and began to get pissed.

"All right, pet." Spike says kissing her forehead and wraps his arm around her.

Spike throw the girls number and his cigarette in the sand. The brunette is pissed off and stomps away. Dawn and Jarred quickly hopped in the backseats of the truck. The young Summers had a feeling her sister was never going to let Spike hear the end of this. Buffy shoves Spikes arm from around her and gets into the passenger side.

"What the bleeding hell does it take?" Spike grumbled.

Spike gets into the drivers side.

"What do you want to eat?" Spike says starting the truck.

"We don't have time. And we're having dinner at Giles' tonight." Buffy says bitterly.

"Okay, luv?" Spike says talking softly.

Dawn and Jarred look at each other and laugh.

"Whipped." Jarred whisper to Dawn.

"Hey what was up with that hoe?" Dawn says out loud.

Buffy looked at Spike for the first time since they've been the car. She couldn't wait to hear this. Spike could feel her eyes as he looks at the road.

"Silly bent. She was interested, I wasn't." Spike says quickly.

"Oh," Dawn says.

"Really, she was, like, super hot." Jarred said excitedly.

Dawn elbowed him and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"But not hotter than you," Jarred her whispered in Dawns ear.

"Yeah, right. Spike can you drop us off at Giles'? Jarred's mom picking him up from there." Dawn says.

"Sure, Niblet. I guess that's were the gangs meeting tonight." Spike said.

* * *

The ride home was a quiet one and Spike was feeling Buffy wasn't in the mood to talk anyway. He never remember her being so emotional. When they arrived home, Buffy walks into the house shutting the door on Spike who was on her heels. Now he was getting pissed. Buffy walks into the kitchen and Spike runs up the steps and into the bathroom.

Buffy walks through the kitchen. She was still pissed and the keeping this secret wasn't helping her. She opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

Spike steps into the shower and begins to wash away the salt that dried to his skin. He was thinking his day at the beach and how long its been since his gone. Then some how Buffy petite frame came into his mind making him hard. So he began to stroke himself.

Buffy walks into the bathroom with her opened bottle of water. She hears Spike moaning and turns around and finds him jerking off. Buffy throws water from her bottle at him, startling him. Then she just threw the bottle.

"Are you thinking about her while your fucking yourself," Buffy shouted.

"What?," Spike turned off the water, "have you lost it?"

"Where you thinking about her?" Buffy asked getting angrier by the second.

"Who?" Spike asked dumbfounded.

"Come on, Spikey. Please lets not play dumb," Buffy says sarcastically.

Spike finds a towel and puts it around his waist while stepping out of the shower.

"I have a feeling your not playing," Spike yelled back fed up.

"Fuck you," Buffy eyes watered.

"Fuck me?" Spike asked striding across the bathroom, stepping in front of her making Buffy take a step back.

"It's you, love. I always think about you. There's no room left for anyone else. The beach chick long forgotten, luv. I'm hot from out session in the truck." Spike says heartfelt.

There so much going on in Buffy head when she started to cry while Spike was talking to her. Spike cradles Buffy's cheek with his hand using his thumbs to wipe the tears falling down her face. Buffy threw her face in her hands and started to slide on the floor.

"I'm sorry," She hiccupped, "Its just with everything going on I feel as if I'm going crazy. With Dawn and having a boyfriend and she's a senior now, you turning human and having superpowers, and I think something's going on with me and I'm scared shitless that it is what I think it is." Buffy ranted.

Spike squatted down as far as the towel would let him and hugs and kisses his disheveled lover.

"What going on whit you love?" Spike asked worried.

"I don't know, William." Buffy cried out not wanting to say it out loud.

Spike pulls her into his arms and carries her to their bedroom. He sits on the bed and places her in his lap. He starts rubbing her stomach, a tricked he knew soothes her. Buffy lays her head on his shoulder and signs, _how ironic_.

"William, promise you wont leave me? Too many people do that." Buffy asked quietly.

"I came back, didn't I?" Spike challenged.

Buffy lifts her head from his shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

"What I was trying to tell you at the beach was that…. I might be pregnant. I'm not sure for sure. But I have a strong feeling." She confessed.

Spike just keeps looking at her and doesn't say anything but now he was rubbing her belly for a whole other reason. He never though about being a dad and now there was an opportunity he might be.

"So it's a good thing if I am?" She asked the trance Spike.

Spike kisses her passionately. Looking at her with unconditional love and support.

"How can we be sure?" Spike asked.

"Well, I have a test under the sink. I'm way too scared to take it by myself."

"I'm here now and I'm never leaving."

Buffy wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her face beside his. Spike stood up and carried her back to the bathroom.

*10 minutes later*

Buffy comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. She goes looking for underwear when Spike comes in with a tray.

"Here, pet." Spike says getting her attention.

Buffy turns after putting her underwear on and looks at the tray.

"Spike, I'm not sick." Buffy said referring to the soup she saw.

"You haven't had anything all day."

Buffy throws off her towel to put on a shirt when she saw Spike looking at her.

"No, not right now. We have to much on our plate. And I just got out the shower."

She quickly put a shirt that was Spikes on.

"Come on and eat then." Spike said.

Buffy walks over to the bed and sits down and Spike places the tray on her lap. Buffy looks at the plate thinking Spike had completely lost it.

"Babe, speaking of to much on our plates. I would've been okay with just soup and crackers. You brought the whole damn kitchen." Buffy said looking at the extra on the tray.

"I know, I just want to make sure I fed both you and Bit." Spike says sincerely.

"We don't even know if theirs a …_Bit_?" Buffy sighed.

"You didn't check?" Spike asked.

"I was scared," she confessed as Spike walked to the bathroom.

Spike walks out of the bathroom with tears running down his face and looks at him nervous and was about to ask what was wrong until he spoke.

"Like I said I have to make sure I feed you and the Bit." Spike says smiling through tears.


	8. Chapter 8 He's Alive, Alive

**Chapter 8 He's Alive, Alive**

Dawn was now freshly showered and changed into jean and a t-shirt. Jarred was long gone. She was ready for Buffy and Spike to show because she was bursting with wanting to tell about Spike. Buffy owed her it was a challenge for her to keep her mouth shut.

Dawn walked into the kitchen to find Giles setting up a kettle of water on the stove. " Hey Giles."

"Want some?" Giles asked turning toward the teen.

"Sure." Dawn shrugged.

"So this Jarred, boy, you like him?" Giles asked awkwardly.

Dawn looked at him suspiciously. Why was Giles asking about her boyfriend. "Yeah. I do."

"Just want you to know if he ever messes with you or do you wrong.." Giles pauses and cleans him glasses, "he'll have to deal with Ripper."

Dawn smiled at Giles fatherly nature and walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Giles. You've been a better father than my own. But I assure you I think Spike scared him shitless already."

Giles smiled at that. He should of known Spike would beat him to it.

The gang was in the living room having arrived 30 minutes ago. Xander, Willow, and Kennedy were sitting on the couch. Vi and Rona were on the floor chatting about patrol while playing cards. Dawn was in a chair sipping her tea while looking at a magazine. She looked up when Giles entered the living room.

"You know, you might want to order some pizza." Dawn stated.

"Really why? Giles ask looking around.

"Dinner night. I betcha nobody has eaten. Gee, it been, like, a thing we had since, forever."

"Dear God, your right. I guess its my night." Giles said matter of fact.

Giles goes into the dining room and opens a phone book looking for a pizza place. Dawn closed her magazine and followed him there.

"Do you know what Buffy wanted to talk about?" Giles asked after finding a number.

"Um, not sure, I think its something to do with Spike." Dawn lead on not wanting to say fully.

Giles nodded his head as he dialed the number. "Is he alright?"

Dawn took a drink of her ea and nodded 'Yes'.

"Two lar-"Giles began to order but was interrupted by Dawn hand gestures. "Sorry can you make it three large-" Dawn points up again.

"No, four -" She points up again, "FIVE!"

"Yeah." Dawn says taking another drink.

"He says something about toppings." Giles says to Dawn.

"Make one cheese, pepperoni, and -" Dawn said giving him topping but Giles just decided to hand her the phone.

* * *

Xander leaned back into the couch putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm so tired of morning shift. I rather do nights."

"Aw, poor, Xander. I can see how sitting at a desk would be so hard. How's Rebecca taking you being a cop?" Willow said.

"I think she's okay with it you know, its better than coming home with bruises from tripping on the site." Xander replied.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I applied to be a cop?" Kennedy asked looking at Willow.

"I don't know, baby." Willow smiled grimly.

"Come on, it will bring more money in the house." Kennedy tried to win her over.

"Baby, we have money." Willow said annoyed, they were financially set.

"Okay, I want my own money, I want to contribute." Kennedy confessed.

"You do, honey. But if its what you really want." Willow said understandingly.

Kennedy kissed Willow and hugged her.

Vi and Rona looked up from playing cards and talking.

"Hey, we're starving here. Where's the food?" Rona asked.

"Yeah." Vi agreed.

The gang shrugged and continued on with their conversations.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked through the front door into the foyer holding hands. Buffy looked around making sure nobody was around before she turned to face Spike and kisses him.

"I love you." She says shyly making Spike melt.

"You ready?" Buffy asked in a faint whisper.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, baby." Buffy smiled and began to lead them to the living room but was brought back by Spike.

He smiled at her thinking about their baby and kissed her eyebrow. "I love you, too. You're making me the happiest man on earth."

Spike bent down and kisses her breathlessly making Buffy moan in his mouth then pulled away and hugged her before they had to find a hiding place. Their kisses alway ended up doing that.

"Sorry, if it I've done anything to upset you, pet." Spike whispered in her ear.

"Oh, no. You didn't. Let's hurry up and get this over with. You got me all hot and bothered." Buffy said looking him in the eye.

They walk hand and hand into the living room.

"Hey gang." Buffy said letting their presences be known.

Everyone looked at the couple and said their hellos and made jokes about their lateness. Spike sat in the seat Dawn once occupied. Buffy sat on his lap considering that it was the only seat left.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked the gang.

"I think he's in the kitchen with Dawn." Willow answered looking at Buffy.

Just then the doorbell rung and Dawn comes dashing from the kitchen to get it. "Got it!" she yelled.

"Please be food. Please be food." Xander prayed greedily.

Spike looked up from were Buffy was playing with his hands to look at Xander looking desperate for food. Dawn walks into the living room with five pizza boxes in arm.

"Pizza!" She announced.

"Yeah!" Xander, Vi ,and Rona yelled out happily.

Giles walks in after he heard Dawn yell.

"Well, kiddies, since everyone is in one room I have something to say." Spike said.

"Okay." Giles and the gang waited.

Spike sits up and removes Buffy from his lap so she's sitting next to him. Buffy sighed at being moved aside but she rubbed his leg for support.

"I'm human." Spike spit out not one for dragging it out , " And before you ask I was a vampire when I arrived it was the morning after. So I've been this way for about a month now."

Everyone in the room were shocked to say the least. The gang was quiet for a while not speaking which was starting to make Buffy and Spike nervous, though Spike hide it well. Buffy started to play with the curls on back of Spike neck. Dawn was still standing shifting foot to foot with the pizza boxes.

"So, your alive, alive, now. Not just alive." Xander asked looking Spike over.

"He's alive, alive, Xander." Buffy assured him.

Dawn put the pizza on the table and then grabbed a slice.

"I knew it. Willow, I told you I thought he had a tan." Kennedy said excitedly.

"Yeah, you did." Willow said upset.

"That's cool." Vi says equally excited as Kennedy.

Vi and Rona walk over to the boxes of pizza to find what they wanted.

Spike looked at Buffy and she winks at him and then mouths 'I love you'.

"Giles?" Buffy said looking a her former watcher

"What do you want me to say Buffy?" Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning.

"I was sorta of hoping you can help a fellow out?" Spike confessed.

"Why now after you've been alive for oh say a month?" Willow's question was dripped with sarcasm.

Buffy looked at Willow and saw that her best friend was upset wit her.

"Buffy's been telling me I should but I didn't want to jinx a good thing." Spike says looking at Buffy.

Buffy blushed under his leering eyes.

"Alright. Let's eat and research this news we've been informed." Giles said.

"Time for the Xand-Man to Stuff his face." Xander says rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Dawn, Vi and Rona were entertaining themselves talking about school, boys and American Idol, which was on TV at the moment.

Buffy and Giles were sitting next to each other at the dining table in research mode. Willow and Kennedy are at the opposite side of the table talking.

Xander and Spike we talking business in the living room.

"So you think I can get an application." Spike asked.

"Sure why not. They hired Cyclops here," Xander joked, " But your going to need a couple of things."

"For example." Spike asked actually interested.

Spike was going to have a family and he wanted to support them like he should, he was the man of the house now. He didn't want his woman spending all her time working when they had a baby coming.

"ID card, social security number, driver's licenses. You know human stuff." Xander pointed out.

"Oh." Spike said slightly defeated, where the bloody hell was he going to get that.

Buffy pushes her plate away in annoyance Giles hasn't said a word since they sat down. She had her mind prepared to defend Spike from whatever jab Giles would make up against him. But there he sat 'all Giles like' scrunching his nose and scanning through books.

" Giles, I know your upset but it was his decision." Buffy said finally breaking their silence.

"I'm not upset but I think you might want to have a talk with Willow." Giles said noticing the distance between the two.

Buffy turn to see Willow looking back at her oddly then turned back to Giles.

"Great." Buffy said upset. " Not only do I have to deal with my boyfriends ever changing body, I have to deal with my friends being upset because I decided to keep my personal life personal."

"Buffy." Giles put a hand on hers to calm her.

"No, Giles. You don't understand. He punched a vampire across the damn graveyard last night." Buffy confessed without thinking.

"Dear God."

Giles looked at her shock to find this new revelation. Willow stood up and walk into the kitchen. Buffy gesture to the standing Kennedy to sit down while she went after her.

"Will-" Buffy calmly called after her best friend.

"You know, Buffy. I feel like I don't know you anymore. Ever since Sunnydale you've been distant." Willow let out

"I don't know what you want me to say to that, Will. Betrayal is kinda hard to get over. Should I pretend its okay. I don't know how to pretend anymore." Buffy confessed finally.

Willow looked at Buffy as if seeing her for the first time.

"Buffy, if this is about kicking you out-"

"Willow its done. Okay. I just need time. My own time. Not everyone else's. You know me. You just know the old me." Buffy says trying to comfort her old friend.

Willow stared at her best friend she use to know inside and out, not that she really knew her at all. She's always been complex, a puzzle you just cant seem to put together. The only person that seem to be able to do that in Willows mind is Spike.

Buffy watched Willow as the wheels turned in her head. If she could tell her not every problem can be solved easily. Se loved Willow but thing have gone awkward since after the 'kicking out' incident. But how do they make it better?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Spike but Spike wanted to wait. And I had to respect that." Buffy said smiling try to win her over. "You know how relationship is."

Great the bleach to his head was actually affecting him Willow thought.

"Wait until what? Something tries to kill him in his weak state." Willow said annoyed.

"Uh, he's not weak." Buffy said smirking.

"I know he think he's macho, Buff."

"Its like his strength from the vampire in him never left." Buffy said in amazement.

"What?" Willow says now interested." Oh, wow. I'm still mad."

Buffy pouted then subconsciously started to rub her belly then smiled widely.

"I have something that will really cheer you up but you cant tell. Spike would murder me."

"Okay." Willow said cautiously.

"I'm only telling you because it part of me to so I have a say of who I want to tell."

Buffy paused for a minute looking around and then pulled Willow to a corner in the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered making Willow gasp.


	9. Chapter 9 Loving You

Chapter 9 Loving You

Willow was excited she was struggling to hold it in. She looked at her best friend in a whole new light.

"Imma be an aunt. Oh, Buffy." Willow said excitedly reaching for her belly but her friend shied away." So when did you find out?"

"I kinda knew for a while, but I took the test before we got here. Spike was with."

"Oh, how did he take it?" Willow asked wondering if the ex-vamp was excited.

Buffy thought back to when Spike walk into the bedroom from their bathroom holding the pregnancy test with tears in his eyes. Buffy looked at her friend with unshed tears.

"He was so happy, Wills. He'll probably kill me for telling you this but…he cried. God, I love him." Buffy said joyous.

Willow never seen her friend so happy in all the years she's known her. And she was bathing in it. Willow couldn't do nothing be hug her friends soaring spirits.

"I'm happy for you. I won't tell a soul. Swear. Not even Kennedy. You owe me. So tell me about Super Spike?"

Buffy told Willow everything about last night's patrol.

The gang was playing Charades in the living but Spike got tired of guessing Xander's weird hand motions and quit. Now he was in the kitchen, taking a smoke leaning against the doorway. He spotted blonde hair at the corner of his eye and turned around.

Buffy was walked into the kitchen to put some dishes in the sink, when Dawn walked up to her. Buffy listen for the first couple seconds as her sister whined until felt Spike's pensive stare. She turn to look at him and suddenly felt naked.

"So I'm going home tonight because I need my own bed. I know here I have my own but Vi talks in her sleep and Rona totally snores… and your not listening to a word I'm saying." Dawn groaned and stomped her foot, getting her sisters attention.

"I'm sorry, Dawn did you want something?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Yeah, you got a bugger." Dawn said nonchalantly.

"What?" Buffy yelled checking, _Cant look sexy with a bugger_. "Dawn!"

Dawn walked away as if her mission was accomplished, laughing. Buffy walked over to put the dishes in the sink and then walked over to Spike. She took the cigarette in his hand and throw it out. Now Buffy was looking at him with a pensive stare.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"Ditto." Spike said smiling and kissing her forehead.

"So when do you plan on stopping? Your not a 129 year old vampire anymore."

"I'm still 129. Do you want me to?"

Buffy nodded a yes and kissed him.

"Okay." Spike said gently tangling his fingers in her hair, kissing her passionately.

Buffy hands go to his face trying to pull him even deeper, her fingers slide into his bleach blonde. They were so caught up in moaning in each others mouth, they didn't here Kennedy walk in to discover them.

"Wow."

The blondes broke apart quickly when they heard a voice and stopped and looked at Kennedy.

"They really weren't kidding. Keep that up and you will end up pregnant."

Buffy and Spike look at each other speechless as Kennedy put her dish in the sink and walked out laughing. Buffy pulls Spike by his belt loops to stand outside. Spike shut the door behind them and then they moved to were they wont been seen. Buffy began kissing Spike again it was like she couldn't get enough, but he responded ready to give her whatever she needed.

"I cant wait." Buffy groaned in her boyfriends mouth, got down on her knees and slowly unbuttoned his pants. "How about dessert?"

Willow and Giles were still in the dining room looking in books trying to help with Spike human dilemma.

"What do you think of Spike being, you know, human?" Willow asked the watcher.

"Quite surprising, wouldn't you say?"

"And the punch?"

"I don't know, Willow. I'm at a loss."

"Dude, he really doesn't have the answers to everything." Kennedy said astounded.

Giles looked at the slayer annoyed and kind of wounded.

Buffy 's head was thrown back against the wall she was leaning on, with her eyes shut and her lips closed tightly trying to muffle an orgasmic moan Spike had just given her. Spike stood before her, leaning into kiss her, leaving no space among them.

"Take me home." Buffy moan out.

"I cant believe you snagged the lead singer." Vi said excitedly.

"I didn't want to date him at first then Ziggy smiled. And I was over not dating guys in bands." Rona confessed to her closest friends.

"I know. Jarrod has the sexist smile." Dawn added about her new boyfriend.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled from the foyer.

"Trains leaving, Niblet." Spike added ready to leave.

"We're leaving." Buffy told Willow and Giles when they walked into.

Everyone met in the foyer saying their good byes and commenting on Spike's humanness once more. When they arrived home, Dawn dashed upstairs yelling about IM-ing Rona and Vi and calling Jarrod. Spike and Buffy followed right behind her, going into their bed room.

They began stripping in front of each other and when they were done Buffy went to lay in the bed as Spike went to go lock their door. He then crawled on top of his waiting lover. He clasp their hand together and placed them beside her head as he kissed her.

"I love you, Buffy Summers."

"I love you, Spike Williams" Buffy said making them laugh, Spikes head fell onto her shoulder, He licked her breast making her laughter turn into a moan.

"Quiet . Niblet's still awake."

They kissed passionately and Spike easily slipped himself inside her wet center, making her gasp '_Spike_' and squeeze his hands. The start off making love to a gentle rhythm. Spike let go off Buffy's hand, which began grabbing his back, and put his hand flat on the bed for leverage. As her drove into her, he couldn't help but think he's hurting the baby in some was. Spike was soon snapped out of that when -

"God! OH God…Deeper, baby!" Buffy moaned out a little to loudly as her hands grab his butt trying to make him got deeper. Spike smirked. He loved how vocal she was but she would never realize it. He could feel himself getting to a climax fast and Buffy's grunts and groans in his ear wasn't helping. His body was getting out of his control as they pace sped up making him moan. Buffy found herself trying to muffle her moans and outspoken excitement by shielding her mouth on he lover's shoulder.

"Buffy" Spike gasped reacting on instinct of his lovers body and began to hit her g-spot every time he pushed in.

"OH!AHHH!" Buffy started to tremble and yell Spike had to kiss her to keep her quiet.

"I'm -oh- I'm coming, Baby." Buffy said muffled and then pulled away from the kiss to bite Spike shoulders and running her nails down his back.

"I'm with you, Fuck! Ahhh!" Spike said coming along with her, burring his head in her shoulder to dies out his moans.

"William.' Buffy whimpered clinging to him as their orgasms subsided.

"I'm here." Spike said lifting his head giving her a tender kiss. He then slides down and hugs her wasted whispering apologies, not knowing if her harmed their unborn baby.

"Thank you." Buffy said sleepily.

"For what?" Spike said looking up at a tired slayer.

"Loving me." Buffy said simply before nodding off.


	10. Chapter 10 Telling Dawn

Chapter 10 Telling Dawn

Spike hung the cordless phone beside the bed and turned to fin his blonde angel still sleeping. He must of done a hell of a job wearing her out. They at least went at it at least seven times before falling asleep. Hopefully Dawn slept through it, cause as some point trying to be quiet wasn't important.

Buffy stretched and turned her head and felt her lover staring at her. This had become a regular thing ever since they got back together, she would wake up and find him staring at her. But this look was different.

"Morning, love." Spike whispered not ready to break the morning silence.

Buffy smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Your breathing changed. Guess some of other vampire senses stayed too."

Spike hand began to massage Buffy's breast as Buffy laid flat on her back.

" What do you want top do today? Oh, let's go to lunch." Buffy said excitedly, "Tai."

Spike smiled at the happiness in Buffy face when she mentioned her favorite restaurant, at the moment, he couldn't deny her anything.

"Sure, love. But first you have an appointment at 10:30."

"Huh, I didn't set one up yet." Buffy said confused.

"I know , pet. I did. Gotta make sure your healthy." Spike said rubbing her flat stomach.

Buffy grips the back of his head, pulling him down for a morning kiss and appreciation.

"I love you.' She whispered into his lips.

"I love you more, kitten."

"I love you more than more."

Spike chuckled at her silliness and kissed again but passionately this time, rubbing his hand along her thigh, making her moan in his mouth.

"Please." She begged him to continue when he stopped.

"Sorry, pet. I shouldn't have started anything. It's already 8:50. We have to get ready and you know how long it takes you."

Spike got up from the bed while Buffy whined and turned on her stomach, making the cover pull off her body causing her ass to stick out.

"Is Niblet hanging with Jughead today? Spike said pulling up his sweats.

"Yeah."

Spike turned around to the sight of Buffy round derriere sticking out of the covers, he felt himself getting hard.

"Spike…Spike…" Buffy said trying to get his attention.

"Uh, yeah." Spike said finally taking his eyes away from his lovers ass.

"We have to tell Dawn before we go."

"I know , lets move along." Spike said smacking Buffy's bum while passing her, making her jump up and rub her butt.

"William, that hurt you jerk."

Spike laughed "Meet you in the shower, slayer."

Buffy watched as her boyfriend dropped his sweats letting her view his raging hard on and then dashed into the bathroom.

"Spike," Buffy whined, " Wait for me." She quickly hopped the bed and follow Spike into the bathroom.

Dawn was in her room rummaging through her closet trying to find something to wear.

"I need to go shopping."

Dawn walks out of her room into the hallway. A scream made her jump and she turned to look at her sisters door. Great. She should be used to this by now. Just then her cell rings and runs back to her room to pick it up.

"Hello. Hey, Jer." Dawn said cheerfully, running down the stairs to get away from the moans upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and began making herself breakfast.

Buffy laid on the bed exhausted thanks to her boyfriend with crazy stamina.

"What happened to taking a shower?" She asked a nearly dressed Spike.

"Love, lets not forget who jumped who." Spike quirked at her.

"Sure, blame the pregnant lady. That excuse only works for so long." Buffy said sitting up putting on her green sundress the fit her like a glove.

"You said it." Spike chuckled throwing on his white t-shirt. " We've got 30 minutes. Lets go tell Dawn before go."

"Okay, let me brush my hair," Buffy said deciding to let it air dry into curls today.

Dawn had just got off the phone with Jerrod and was excited to see him today. They were going to the mall, out to eat ,then later on they were meeting Rona and her new boyfriend, Ziggy for bowling. It took a lot to get Buffy to let them go out on single dates without their friends. But now she was distracted a little it gave Dawn room to breath. Thank you Spike.

Buffy and Spike walked into the kitchen to find Dawn washing dishes, not surprising considering how much she's changed since Sunnydale. Buffy sat on an island chair and Spike stood be her side.

"Morning, Dawnie." Buffy said.

"Oh, hey." Dawn said drying her hands on her clothes. "Glad ya'll came up for air."

Buffy blushed and looked at a smirking Spike, of course he would be proud.

"Niblet, we want to talk to you about something important." Spike said serious.

"Oh, no. This is not a sex talk, is it?" Dawn panicked, "Cause I'm not doing that anytime soon cause-"

"WHAT! You bloody better not be thinking about sex." Spike spat angrily, making Dawn jump out of her skin.

"Whoa, Spike calm down. Dawn, its not the sex talk. You trying to wig us out?"

"Sorry. What did you want to talk about then." Dawn asked wanting to know more than ever now.

Buffy walked over to her sister and held her hand. " We don't know how you will react , we only hope you're just as excited as we are."

Dawn began looking between the two nervously. They were acting weird, well weirder than normal.

"Excited. About what?"

"Bloody hell. Your sis is pregnant." Spike said cutting to the chase.

Dawn looked at Buffy who nodded in confirmation then waited for her sister reaction. Then there was a loud piercing scream and the need to breath, when Dawn squealed and hugged her sister, which made Buffy smile.

"Oi, love, I think she's just as exciting as we are." Spike grinned.


	11. Chapter 11 Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 11 Doctor Appointment**

Buffy and Spike are sitting in the waiting room along with some other people. Buffy was practically trying to sit in Spike's lap but the arm between them kept her from doing so. So she laid her head on his shoulder and kept their hands entwined.

"Stupid chair." Buffy mumbled.

"You nervous, pet."

"Uh, maybe a little. I'd be better if these chairs weren't against cuddling."

"We can cuddle when we get home."

Spike turned their entwined hands and kissed his lover's knuckles to calm her. He looked around the waiting room and spotted a little boy sleeping in a ball. He reminded so much of himself, then he began to wonder what their child would look like. Would it be a little boy or little girl? Will they have his blue eye or Buffy beautiful green eyes? Would they have his love of spicy food or Buffy's love of chocolate?

"Summers." a nurse called for them, leaning against an opened door.

Buffy pulled Spike up by their joined hand and followed the nurse into a room. The nurse went though the process of writing down her weight, height, and blood level.

"You will need to put this on." The nurse said gaving Buffy a gown and then left.

Spike leaned against the sink and watched as his slayer undress and changed into the ugly gown.

"Fuck, love. You look amazing. You can make a trash bag look good."

"Yeah, you say that now." she said sitting down on the hospital bed.

They were both quiet lost in their own thoughts, when a doctor walked through the door with his clipboard.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Summers. I'm Doctor Jackson." He smiled shaking the couples hands.

Buffy tried to keep from laughing when he called Spike 'Mr. Summers'. Spike on the other hand wasn't so amused.

The doctor went through a routine of asking Buffy ridiculous questions about her body , eating habits, and sleeping schedule. And every time she said something the doctor would scribble something down on his clipboard.

Spike was getting agitated and rolled his eyes, all he wanted to know is if his woman and baby was okay.

"Let's see about that baby, shall we?" Doctor Jackson said.

"Finally." Spike said running out of patience.

"Will!" Buffy yelled at him annoyed.

" That's okay. Us, men don't have patience." Doctor Jackson chuckled. "I feel the same way when my wife walks up to the cashier after an hour of shopping."

The doctor had Buffy lay on the cot and put her legs up. Spike stood next to Buffy head wondering what the doctor was about to do, when he rolled up his chair up between her legs.

"Well, Mrs. Summers, you definitely pregnant."

Spike looked at him surprised. He's been down there plenty of times but knew he wouldn't be able to find what the Doc did.

"About 6-7 weeks along. Close to 2 months, lets see if we can see the fetus."

"Ok." Buffy said nervously.

Spike looked at Buffy to make sure she was okay. She looked over a Spike and nudged her head, indicating she wanted a kiss. He complied and gave her a tender kiss and squeezed her hand. They both looked over at the doctor, who now had, what look like a long white stick, in his hand.

" Hey, mate. Don't think your putting that stick in my woman."

The doctor looked at him surprised then at Buffy. "Don't worry." she said and doctor continue to prep.

"And your allow to put your stick-" Buffy didn't finish her sentence when she thought about what she was about to say and Spike raised his scared eyebrow at her waiting for her to complain.

"Doc, if you hurt my girl…" Spike threaten.

"Spike!" Buffy said surprised, "He's a Doctor."

"It's okay. It's not going to hurt, just a little discomfort." the Doc said nervously, not want to upset Spike.

"See , honey. Only discomfort, okay?" Buffy said calmly.

Buffy looked up at trying to get him to look at her but his attention was on the doctor intensely as he messed with the machine.

"Spike." Buffy said shaking their clasp hands,

"Yes, kitten."

"You, okay?"

"Couldn't be better." Spike smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Here we go."

Buffy looked up at the ceiling while the doctor put it in. She was no way looking at Spike during that, major weirdness. When doctor was settled and Buffy was comfortable she looked over at Spike, who's eyed blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She looked at the screen he was looking at.

"Is that it." Buffy said disappointed. "That's our baby?"

"Yep, that's your baby." Doctor Jackson confirmed.

"Is it human? Cause right now its reminding me of a tadpole." the slayer panicked.

"It's okay, pet." Spike tried to soothe her.

"Your baby is going throw the 5 to 6 weeks development." Doctor Jackson chuckled, "It's perfectly healthy. It's still growing, soon your body will grow to accommodate your baby.

Spike like at Buffy yelled, "Accommodate!"

"As in get fat?" Buffy said uneasy.

"Well, something like that. You'll gain 10-30 lbs. Throughout your pregnancy." the doc tried to relieve his patient.

"What! I've seen babies. They don't weigh 30 lbs." Buffy practically yelled.

"Buffy, when we see out little Buffy it wont even matter."

"Says you, you the one who's going to be in a dire need of crunches after this is over with." Buffy pouted.

"Now that's taken care of." Doc said putting the equipment away, "You'll need to know what to expect. You may have already been experience them: nausea, vomiting, excessive tiredness, hungry, craving unusual foods. And something that will happen often potty breaks." the doctor laughed but stopped quickly when the didn't seem to follow.

"Right. You'll need to take prenatal vitamins which I will put to the pharmacy: to make sure your body has what it needs. Oh, your hormones are going to increase. That's it."

"Thanks, Doc Jackson."

"Yeah, thanks and sorry about threatening your life or what not."

"Not at all. First time parents?"

"Yeah." " How'd you know?" Spike and Buffy said at the same time.

Doctor Jackson jus smiled and stood up and shook their hand once again. " Nice to me you and don't forget to set up your next appointment."


	12. Chapter 12 Adjusting

Chapter 12 Adjusting

Spike and Buffy were walking hand in hand after collecting carry out from Buffy's favorite Tai restaurant. Ever since they left the hospital Buffy hadn't said much and Spike was becoming worried, he usual had to shut her up. They were nearing home and he couldn't take it anymore. So he stopped before they got there, making Buffy stop along with him.

"Hey, why you stop walking were almost home." Buffy whined tiredly.

"I know, pet." Spike said pulling Buffy to stand in front of him. "What's going on up there?"

"Huh, where?" Buffy said looking up at the noon sky.

"No, in your head, luv? You've been quiet since the hospital/"

Buffy looked at her lovers concerned face as he spoke, she never noticed that she wasn't talking. She was too busy thinking about how fast her life was changing in such a short span of time.

"It felt like just yesterday I was begging the Powers that Be to return you to me." Buffy said looking down at her feet sniffing back tears.

"Oh, love. And they have." Spike said lifting her head, "Jus' made a pit stop but I'm here and it's real."

Spike pulled her face to his and gave her a sweet kiss. The kiss made her stomach flutter then she got a whiff of food when Spike other reached to touch her face but it was caring dinner.

"Mmm, that was great but I'm really hungry. Can we go inside now?"

"Oi, ruining a romantic moment, pet."

They walk into their home hand in hand. Spike went to the kitchen and put their food on the counter ,Buffy followed groaning .

"I'm so tired. Feed me." Buffy demanded playfully, taking a seat at the dinner table.

"I'm not your bleeding nancy boy, Slayer."

"But you _so _owe me." Buffy pouted.

"Owe you, For what? I bloody brought you tai, I let you pick out some sissy outfit for me to wear and I let you talk me into letting my hair curl without my gel. I don't know why I sodding agreed with that." Spike said grabbing two plates and putting their food on them.

"Because you did this to me." Buffy said pointing to her still flat belly.

"Hey, I didn't do that all by lonesome and you didn't say thing when I did it. Oh, wait, yes you did. '_Spike.. Yes … harder…don't stop don't stop… GOD'_. Spike said coping Buffy during on of their shags.

Spike put her plate in front of her and taking a seat next to her.

"Wow, you so immature and I don't sound like that. And in theory vampires don't have working sperm, I didn't think was possible. So I win." Buffy said smiling after talking a bite of her food.

"This round, love. This round." Spike said getting up and getting them something to drink.

* * *

Dawn and Jarred were sitting on her front porch. They just returned from bowling with Rona and Ziggy. They were sitting close and holding hands. Dawn loving being in a relationship, even though it was her first one. Jarred was always so sweet. Sure he was captain of his hockey team, had a killer body, did his own homework, and was popular but he made her feel special. She wasn't sure about him at first but after a month of him not trying to make a move on her and surviving _Buffy the Interrogator_ , she knew he was different then the jerks he hung around with.

"Wow, tonight was like so fun." Dawn said excitedly then looked over at Jarrod.

Jarrod was looking at Dawn admiring her enthusiasm.

"It was fun, right?" Dawn asked not to sure if he truly had as much fun as she did.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I cant believe you made three strikes, that was hot." Jarred complimented.

The young Summers blushed at his compliment. "Really? You think I'm hot?"

"Yeah." he said squeezing her hand.

"Never thought I'd be called hot, usually my sister. Or trying to get past 2nd base. Is that why your dating me?" Dawn asked concerned.

"What? No, Dawn, I like you," Jar looked into her eyes, " I like your personality, your smile, your laugh."

Jarred kissed Dawn hand that was in his.

"This must be what Spike and Buffy felt." Dawn said looking at their clasped hand then into his eyes, he looked confused.

"When they fell in love. Are you with me or am I alone here?"

"I'm there." he kissed her softly on the cheek then pressed his lips to hers.

They pulled away and were lost in their own thoughts.

"So, what does your sister boyfriend do?" Jarred asked.

"Spike. He just got here he's still sorta looking. Why?" she asked wondering why he was so concerned.

"My dad is kinda in charge of the police department and Spike threaten me, I mean scared me shitless- "

"Oh please. I'm sorry. Don't sue him or get him arrested. He's jus-" Dawn said scared for Spike's life.

"Huh, what?" Jarred said quickly, " I was offering to give him a job. He won't have to start at the bottom. I told my dad about him. He could out him as Detective. Maybe. The guys over there don't understand the task of getting shit done." he chuckled.

"Really! That would be just- just GREAT!" Dawn yelled and threw herself in his 5'11 body frame and kissed him.

The kiss she gave him quickly became passionate and Dawn ran her fingers threw his shaggy black hair.

* * *

Spike was laying on the couch with Buffy laying almost on top of him sleep. They both fell asleep after making love for couple of hours. Spike woke with a start when her realized he fell asleep. He looked down to see Buffy was still sleeping. He also realized it was dark and that Dawn wasn't home yet, which she should have been. Spike nudged Buffy a little.

"Luv, what time is Dawn suppose to be home?"

Buffy groaned and mumble the time "10:30". And cuddled into Spike's warm body and went back to sleep. Spike rolled his eyes and gently slide from Buffy's grip and walked over to the steps then looked at him watch. '10:45'

"Nibbet."

He then walked over to the front door and opened it and what he saw pissed him off and felt anger rise inside of him he'd never felt before.

"WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL?" Spike yelled.

Making dawn and Jar brake away from their kiss, making Jarred fall into the grass.

Buffy jumped up from her light sleep and ran to see what had her lover so upset.

"Spike, honey. I'm trying to sleep. What's going on?" She asked looking through the front door at her sister and her boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13 I'm Not a Kid Anymore

**Chapter 13 I'm Not A Kid Anymore**

Jarred was still on the ground scared shitless he couldn't even move. He could feel his heart beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack. He didn't know why but something about Ms. Summers 5'9 boyfriend scared him. Dawn bent down to help him up.

"Jarred, why don't you go home? Dawn'll call you later. Okay?" Buffy said not to sure what the hell was going on.

She was pretty sure Spike rage was towards the young shaggy haired boy, so he better leave.

"Yes, Ms. Summers. Later, Dawn." Jarred said walking as fast he could to him car and taking off.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked looking between the fuming Dawn and Spike.

"Nothing. We were just talking. God! I didn't know it was a crime." Dawn said shoving her way inside between Buffy and a heated Spike.

Spike grabbed Dawn wrist stopping her before she could escape to the stairs.

"Is it what they call kissing now and days? Spike spat.

Buffy followed them into the house and shut the door. "Is that what ya'll were doing?" Buffy asked .

"Oh my god. So what! You two do it all the time. Why is such a big freaking deal when I do!" Dawn said pissed.

"This isn't about us. That little jerk was putting his hands on you and you better be glad he got away with

his finger when he fucking left." he threatened.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled at him surprised.

Buffy wasn't in the mood for arguing, she was woken up from her sleep and she was very nauseas.

"Freaking A, I'm almost 18. I'm not a kid anymore. And I'm not your stupid Nibblet. And your hurting my wrist, you overprotective jerk."

Dawn yelled jerking her hand away and running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. Buffy couldn't do nothing but watch the scene happen. She knew with stubborn people like her lover and sister she'll never get a word in. And now that Dawn ran off to her room she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"William." Buffy said softly running her hand up and down his arm.

Spike cut her off before she even began and kissed her forehead grabbed his coat and walked out the door slamming it.

"Oh, doody." the pregnant slayer sighed then ran into the kitchen trashcan, emptying her dinner.

Dawn 's been in her room for a while now trying to calm down. She decided to pick up her cell.

"Hey, Jar. You make it home? Good.? Dawn said sitting on her bed. " Sorry about Spike. He's like an overprotective psycho. It's annoying and I understand if you rethinking offering him that job. Your not. Okay. You understand? You have to be the most understanding guy in the world."

A knock on her door disrupts her conversation .

"Hold on." Dawn to her boyfriend and then addressed the person behind her door. "Yeah?"

Buffy opened the door a little. "Can we talk?"

"Jar. I'll call you back" Dawn said into her phone.

Spike didn't know where he was going until he pulled up into the driveway and got out the car. He took two more drags of his fag then put it out walking to the door.

"Must be human if I'm here at the Whelps ." he mumbled to himself as he knocked.

Xander opened his door a little taken back.

"What do I owe for this pleasure?" Xander asked.

"Just need somewhere to chill and someone to chat with. And you bloody have beer, so don't get excited." Spike said annoyed walking in not waiting for an invite.

The ex-vampire sat down roughly. Xander walked into the living after grabbing a couple of beers, handing one to Spike and he sat across from him and started to drink his own.

"Rough day? Wana talk about it?" Xander offered seriously.

"Sorry for barging in. Hope I didn't wake Mrs. Harris."

"No, she's sleep. She has to get up early. Teacher thing."

"Nice set up you have here, Whelp. Good looking wife. Just as beautiful as Anya." Spike said taking a sip of his drink and looking at the picture of the coupe on the table.

"Thanks. I really don't compare them. And I actually built this house." Xander said confidently.

"Well, well your not useless after all." the blonde chuckled.

Buffy came into her sister's room and sat next to her on her bed. She didn't know exactly what to say to her but she thought honesty was the best way.

"Dawnie, tell me what happened?" Buffy asked concerned and confused.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. We were talking then we were kissing." Dawn blushed.

"So you were kissing." Buffy said with sigh, Dawn was growing to fast.

"Yes, why is it such a big deal?" Dawn said annoyed.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Dawn. I kissed boys at your age. So I didn't think it was a big deal then either." Buffy confessed. "But it's a big deal to most."

"Then why does Spike. He looked like he was going to kill Jarrod. And he hurt me. Why can't he see I'm not a kid anymore?" the teen said frustratingly, tears falling.

"Dawn, Spike loves you. Your like his baby sister. He can't help the way he reacts when things about you change. He's used to '15 year old Dawn', who only interest was Spike." Buffy said running her fingers through her sisters hair.

"Well, he should just get over it. Because kissing Jarrod was best thing ever. There maybe a lot of it in the future." Dawn said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, honey. The truth is even though it doesn't feel like a big deal now. Even if it feel nice and wonderful and innocent. It could lead to other things. Other things ..…I don't want you to be force or pressured into doing."

Buffy looked at her sister, thinking this I probably what her mother was feeling when she started kissing boys.

"Buffy, I told you I'm never doing that , ever." Dawn tried to assure her sister and herself.

Buffy laughed and clasp her sisters hand. "Dawn, honey, things can change when your feelings and hormones get involved. Believe me. I know."

Buffy got up, kissed her sister on the head, and walk to the door. She stopped and turned around.

"You know, you and Spike should talk before things get awkward."

"Yeah. I know."


	14. Chapter 14 Doghouse

**Chapter 14 Doghouse**

"Xander, have you seen Spike? He left last night and he didn't return home, I couldn't go look for him I had to talk to Dawn." Buffy spoke into her cell as she walked quickly into Perry West High School.

Buffy was worried sick this morning when she looked over and Spike wasn't in bed. She couldn't go look for him like she wanted to because, for the first time since finding out about her pregnancy, she was vomiting and was too nauseous to stand. He was definitely in the doghouse.

"Oh, he's there," Buffy said angry. "Well, tell him don't fucking bother coming home."

Buffy slammed her phone shut before unlocking her office door and walking in. She took off her blazer and hung on the back of her chair then sat down in it. The blonde signed herself into her computer. Just then Dawn rushes in and sits in the chair in front of her desk.

"Hey, sis."

"Dawn, I seen you not even 5 minutes ago" Buffy said gruffly.

"I guess Meanie didn't show up after her left last night."

"You are correct. What do you want? I have a busy morning."

"I was wondering if I could use my car. I have to work for Giles today and I need it. And I don't understand why I have to ask for my car." Dawn said complaining.

"Here take your keys. I don't have time for this." Buffy said giving Dawn the keys.

* * *

"Wow, if you don't get the award for pissing off Summers women." Xander said chuckling, getting ready to go to work.

"Bleeding hell. Was she pissed? Fuck, forgot I wasn't a vampire anymore." Spike said angry at himself, "Fucking alcohol."

"Oh, she said not to come home." Xander said drinking his coffee.

"Really, how did she say it?" Spike asked , _she couldn't be that mad_.

" '_Well, tell him don't fucking bother coming home.' _" Xander tried imitating the pissed slayer. " Then she hung up. Do you think she's mad at me, too?"

Xander's cell phone rang again.

"Hello. Look, Buff. I-"

Xander listened to the angry slayer on the other line and Spike watched him wondering what Buffy was saying. Xander head snapped back as if he just been slapped and he was hurt, she hung up on him again.

"That's twice. She's definitely mad at me."

"What'd she say?" Spike asked running his hands through his blonde curls.

"She wants her car in the school parking lot when she gets off-" Xander said putting his mug in the sink.

"I'll pick her up-"

"With you not in it. She said I quote _'Tell him to leave the car, I don't feel like looking at him and his pathetic sorry face._' end quote. Remind me to come home to my wife every night."

"Bloody hell. Can you follow me? Oh never mind I'll walk home." Spike said standing up to his full height.

"You know your doing the opposite of what she asked right?"

* * *

"Thanks Ms. Summers. Your so awesome." a student said at her door.

"Thanks, Danny."

When Danny walked out, a mixed complexion woman with curly black hair walked in and sat down. Buffy looked up and smiled.

"Rebecca. Hey, how's your classes?"

"Oh, the students are driving crazy. Do they give them energy drinks during breakfast?" Rebecca laughed.

"That would explain a lot."

"Spike was on my couch this morning. Seems him and Xander had a little party." the curly haired woman said.

" Oh, that's what kept his butt from coming home last night. He was drunk." Buffy laughed bitterly, " He's so far in the doghouse he's gonna need a collar. Then again he might like that." She whispered the last part to herself.

Buffy looked at good friend upset. Buffy seem to gotten close to Rebecca ever since they moved here. She had introduced her new friend to her old buddy Xander after Becca helped her get her job. Now they were married.

"Did yall fight last night?" Becca asked concerned.

"No but there will be one tonight. He was upset with Dawn and her boyfriend, Jarrod. He saw them making with the smoochies."

"Oh. I don't know what to say. Jarrod's a good kid, he has nothing to worry about."

"The thing with Spike. He doesn't care. He's just very stuck in his way. His way is keeping Dawn 15 years old."

Both Buffy and Rebecca laughed.

"To him kissing equals sex. Well, it always does with us." Buffy laughed, shaking her head.

"Ditto." Rebecca laughed along with her.

* * *

Dawn and Jarrod were in the same class together. Their teacher gave the class group day so they could work on projects with their partners that was due soon.

"Ziggy's mouth dropped when you pull those strikes." Rona laughed.

"Ha. So did Jarrod." Dawn smiled.

Jarrod came up behind her and gave her a hugs and kiss on her cheek.

"Miss me."

"No. But its nice to see you." Dawn said as Jarrod sat next to her.

"I just want to know how things went last night. Buffy wasn't mad, was she? Cause I really like her and I want her to like me."

"Everything's fine. My sister wasn't mad. She was very understanding. Spike on the other hand left the house and didn't come back. He's in the doghouse. She wants me to talk to him."

"Good luck. I guess I have to talk to him, too."

"No I don't think so. Me talking is good enough."

* * *

Spike drove to the school and parked in Buffy's parking space. He got out of the car, locked it, and walked into the school. He looked around until he found the office. He walked over to the front desk.

"How may I help you, sir?" The older women looked him over disapprovingly.

"Yeah, got keys for Ms. Summers. Counselor. I'm dropping them off."

He handed the keys to her and she nodded.

"Grace, take these to Ms. Summers. You know, guidance counselor?"


End file.
